The object of the present invention is a stretcher for tubular knitwear fabric, especially for application to calenders or other machines for the treatment of tubular fabric.
It is known that stretchers are used during the finishing step of tubular knitwear articles for stretching and spreading the tubular article in order to ease the finishing operations. This operation causes impurities to be deposited onto the plates and onto the members the stretcher is comprised of.
The purpose of the present invention is to obviate this draw-back by adapting the stretcher such that it can be dismounted, thereby providing the benefit of possibly providing in a simple fast way for the maintenance and clean-up of the whole stretcher.